3rd Armoured Division (Syria)
|allegiance=Military of Syria |branch= Syrian Army |type= |specialization= |size=Division |garrison=Al-Qutayfah (Division HQ) Douma (65th Brigade) |commander1_label=Current Commander |commander1=Maj. Gen. Naim Jasem Suleiman |commander3_label=Brigade Commanders |commander3=Brig. Gen. Jihad Mohamed Sultan (65th Brigade) |battles=Yom Kippur War Lebanese Civil War *Syrian occupation of Lebanon Islamic uprising in Syria *Siege of Aleppo *Hama Massacre Syrian Civil War *Siege of Daraa *Rif Dimashq Governorate campaign |notable_commanders =Shafiq Fayadh }} The 3rd Armoured Division is a formation of the Syrian Army responsible for securing the northern approach to Damascus. The Division is based in a military complex near QutayfahJoseph Halliday, The Syrian Army: Doctrinal Order of Battle, Institute for the Study of War, February 2013, p.9 and has traditionally been seen as one of the Assad Government's most reliable conventional Divisions. Structure The Division is part of the Syrian Army's 3rd Corps, and is composed of 47th Armoured Brigade, the 65th Armoured Brigade, the 81st Armoured Brigade, the 21st Mechanized Brigade, and an unknown Artillery Regiment. As of 2011 the Division was under the command of Maj. Gen. Naim Jasem Suleiman. The 65th Brigade was under the command of Brig. Gen. Jihad Mohamed Sultan.“By All Means Necessary” - Individual and Command Responsibility for Crimes against Humanity in Syria, Human Rights Watch, 2011, p.83 History Islamic Uprising in Syria The Division, under General Shafiq Fayadh, played a key role in defeating the Muslim Brotherhood uprising in the 1980's. During the conflict the entire Division was deployed to Aleppo in March 1980, and garrisoned the city for an entire year. Patrick Seale wrote on how the Division had "a tank in almost every street.” Seale also wrote of an incident where General Fayadh stood on the turret of a tank and proclaimed that “he was prepared to kill a thousand men a day to rid the city of the vermin of the Muslim Brothers.”Joseph Halliday, The Syrian Army: Doctrinal Order of Battle, Institute for the Study of War, February 2013, p.10 The Division was also used in the Government assault on Hama, with the Division's 47th Armoured and 21st Mechanized Brigades providing the backbone of the assault. Muslim Brotherhood reports following uprising suggested that three quarters of the officer, and a third of the soldiers of these brigades were Alawites. 1984 coup attempt The Division, under Fayadh, also played a key role in blcoking an attempted coup in 1984 by Rifaat al-Assad. The 3rd Division, along with Ali Haydar's Special Forces, engaged with Rifaat's Defence Companies in Damascus. Role in the civil war Human Rights Watch accused the Division of involvement in the suppression of protests at the beginning of the Syrian Civil War. Specifically, the Division was alledged to have been involved in the violent suppression of protests in Douma“By All Means Necessary” - Individual and Command Responsibility for Crimes against Humanity in Syria, Human Rights Watch, 2011, p.22 and Daraa“By All Means Necessary” - Individual and Command Responsibility for Crimes against Humanity in Syria, Human Rights Watch, 2011, p.36 in April 2011. In Douma, the Division was alledgedly involved in arbitrary arrests, the looting of homes, and the shooting of unarmed protesters. The Division has since been involved in the Rif Dimashq Governorate campaign. References Category:Divisions of Syria Category:Armored divisions